Brown Eyes
by HeyPotterhead
Summary: James Sirius Potter meets a certain muggle and things might get a little bit hectic as time goes by. But fear not, hopeless romantics! As punches and yells go on, sparks will fly, and James might just go mad from all this frustration.


I entered my flat located in muggle London—it had been a tough day for me as it was the first day of auror training. I had probably duelled 20 people today, and did a lot of running. Thinking that I would have to go through with this—and I am sure it was going to be harder as time flies—for 2 years made me groan in frustration. Thank merlin dad wasn't there—being Head Auror he must've been busy. I sat on the couch as I thought about my siblings. How lucky they were. While I'm afraid I won't make it as an auror, they're biggest worries are probably finishing a Herbology essay given by Neville.

Apparently I was running out of will power. Becoming an auror and following my father's footsteps had been something I wanted to do ever since he was 5 years old. And now I'm starting to have second thoughts about it.

But enough about that. I took off my jacket and headed to the fridge to grab a bottle of firewhiskey. That's when I heard a small crash followed by a woman's shriek. I walked out the door too see a woman picking things up from the ground and putting them inside a box.

"Here, let me help you." I said as I helped her. Her face was covered with her black hair until she tilted her head up to look at me. She had an oval face, full lips, a slightly pointed nose and dark eyes which I couldn't decide between black or brown. She was pretty.

"Thank you." She smiled as she picked the last object on the ground and put it inside the box she held and held another hand out. "I'm Temperance. Temperance Greene. I'm new here." She directed her head to the door across mine.

"James Potter. Pleasure." I shook her hand and smiled. Her face was a bit red, probably because of all the moving.

_Be a gentleman, Potter, _I thought, and quickly said, "May I help you with anything?"

Temperance grinned hesitantly, "No, it's fine. 'Tis my last box anyway." Of course not. I was a_stranger_, someone she had just met _seconds_ago. "I'll see you later, then, Potter." And with a blink, she closed the door and was gone.

I went back to my place, opening the bottle of Firewhiskey I had just took out from the fridge and taking a big gulp of it. Suddenly, there was a small knocking voice on the door, and I noticed that Joseph, my mother's new owl had come to deliver me an envelope from her.

I opened the window and took the envelope on Joe's leg as he flew to the small chandelier that hung above the ceiling. I sat on the kitchen counter opening the envelope, containing a parchment and some muggle money. I unfolded the parchment and read it.

_Dear James,_it said.

_How have you been, darling? I hope you're well. How was the auror training? Your father and I are very proud of you. Becoming an auror, as your father says it, isn't easy, it takes courage, integrity, and commitment. But don't forget to have fun, too._

_ Please tell me what had happened since the last time you wrote me. I'm very sorry I haven't been able to write back. The Prophet is just as busy as ever. The Quidditch World Cup, which I'm assigned to write for, is starting in a couple of months. I've been doing more research, of course, and taking my time answering loads of mails asking me about it. Although most letters I get are from girls asking me about the player's personal lives. Oh, broads these days._

_ Speaking of broads, have you got yourself a girlfriend? Or maybe any girl you're interested in right now? No pressure, dear—just asking. Although it would be nice if you've gotten married soon, well, not that soon. And _NO_, that does _NOT_ give you permission to get married at 18. Maybe 23 is okay. I think I'm thinking to far now, but hey, I am your _mother_. I have the right to be concerned._

_ Your father is very sorry for not coming to see you today, he's been busy—as I have, with all the cases he gets and, well, he is Head Auror. But I can assure that not one day goes by that he does not think of you, Lily, and Albus. _

_ You have to come and visit us soon, maybe when you're taking the day off. _

_ Love and miss you,_

_ Mum_

_ (PS, The money is for your rent and all, but don't get too comforable—once you start working you'll be paying your _own_ expenses, young man)_

I chuckled as I finished reading the letter. _Typical mum. _I put the parchment back in the envelope and put it inside the drawer, Joe is probably going to stay here tonight because I plan on writing back tomorrow, which is Saturday, and I get the day off.

I put Joe in a cage, which was supposed to be for Carol, my old owl, and put some food I used to give to Carol which I still had left inside the cage. I brushed my teeth and fell asleep, still in my jeans and shirt.


End file.
